The Thought of You
by JediAsh21
Summary: Barriss and Ahsoka haven't seen each other in months. Barriss fears that Ahsoka has forgotten all about her. A knock on the door changes all that in an instant.


**WARNING! Some content may not be appropriate for everyone! If you're not the type for girlxgirl couples please don't read. Oh yeah I should probably mention this is a lemon story. Yeah, it's a lemon. Thanks and enjoy! **

**JediAsh with another story, again with my favorite paring of all time: Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee. Comment and review, thanks for reading!**

**The Thought of You**

The room was dark and the sounds of Corusant's late night traffic were echoing throughout the room, Barriss lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. It was quiet, there was an absence of breath next to her…_Ahsoka, _Barriss thought.

"Ahsoka?" Barriss whispered to herself, she closed her eyes again and tried to banish the thought of her from her mind. It had been several months since they've spoken to each other. Ever since Ahsoka met that Lux boy, things haven't been the same between them. This is the first time that Barriss thought of Ahsoka. Why so suddenly? Why now? Barriss closed her eyes again but when she did, all she could picture was Ahsoka, her smile, her laugh, her beautiful blue eyes, and the touch of her skin. Ahsoka was always so soft, so warm, so, so…

Barriss's thoughts were cut short when she sensed a presents at the door. There was a knock, the presents felt familiar.

"Enter" Barriss spoke.

Barriss sat up and opened her eyes to find exactly who she expected the person to be…

"Ahsoka, what an unexpected visit. Is there something I can help you with?" Barriss asked as she stood from her bed.

Ahsoka didn't say a word, there was an awkward moment of silence, and then suddenly Ahsoka walked towards Barriss. Barriss was confused on what was going on so she stayed standing waiting to see what Ahsoka wanted. In all honesty Barriss was a bit uncomfortable and just wished Ahsoka would leave.

Ahsoka came closer,

"Barriss…"

"What is it Ahsoka? Did you need something? If not then I must ask you to leave."

Ahsoka continued towards her. Barriss was now starting to freak out a bit and grabbed her lightsaber from the nightstand next to her bed. Suddenly Ahsoka grabbed Barriss by her wrist.

"Ahsoka! What are you-"

Barriss's words were silenced when Ahsoka's lips pressed against hers. Barriss didn't know what to do so she broke the kiss.

"Ahsoka what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Ahsoka forced both she and Barriss onto the bed.

"Ahsoka stop! Why are you doing this? It's over between us!"

"Is it Barriss? Is it really over?"

Barriss was struggling to try and get the Togruta girl off of her.

"YES IT'S OVER! You made your choice and you chose that Bonteri boy over me!" Barriss burst into tears as Ahsoka lay on top of her.

"I didn't choose him Barriss, I could never love someone other than you. Things are complicated now and I don't want to ruin your chances as a Jedi. If you and I were ever discovered we'd both be expelled."

"Don't you think I now that!? And what if I didn't care about the order? What if my main fear was losing you? If we got expelled at least I wouldn't have to worry about you being killed in this god forsaken war!"

Barriss closed her eyes and cried. Suddenly she felt a warm hand glide across her face. Ahsoka reached down and wiped away her tears. Barriss turned her face to meet Ahsoka's and Ahsoka smiled down at her.

"I'm here for you, and only you my love."

Ahsoka leaned over and kissed Barriss on the cheek. Then she turned her head and whispered into Barriss's ear, "You have so much stress, let me fix that."

As Ahsoka whispered that last sentence, Barriss felt a strange sensation course through her body.

Ahsoka began to kiss Barriss's neck. The sensation grew inside of Barriss, it was getting worse. She didn't know whether to keep on resisting Ahsoka or to give in to her. Suddenly Barriss felt a new presence as Ahsoka's tongue glided gently across her neck, then to her lower ear. There was no doubt that Barriss did like the sensation she was getting from Ahsoka, but she still didn't want to give into her.

"Stop fighting me Barriss…please, let me make you feel better, like I used to."

Barriss said nothing, but she was starting to break.

Ahsoka was a little frustrated but she knew she could get through to her. She continued to lick her neck then soon Ahsoka saw that Barriss was not going to give in so she stopped.

"Okay, I'll stop." Ahsoka got up from the bed and turned to leave.

Just then she was stopped by a powerful force pull and was hurled right back into Barriss's arms.

"And where do you think you're going my little Togruta?" said Barriss with a smirk that made Ahsoka shiver a bit.

Barriss pinned Ahsoka to the bed and began to violently kiss Ahsoka's neck. Ahsoka moaned in pleasure and ran her hands through Barriss's hair.

"Oh Barriss" called out Ahsoka.

"This is all your fault, now you have to face the consequences."

Ahsoka cringed a bit because Barriss still had that same smirk on her face.

"You can never accept the consequences of your actions can you? You think you can just do whatever you please and not get in trouble? Well not with me, you have to finish what you started my sweet."

Barriss moved her hands down to Ahsoka's chest and began to play with her boobs. Ahsoka moaned in great pleasure.

"I miss that moaning sound" Barriss smiled.

Ahsoka could say nothing for she was too caught up in the moment. Barriss still had both Ahsoka's hands pinned with one hand and the other was still caressing Ahsoka. Barriss then dared to venture even further and removed Ahsoka's top.

"Barriss! What…are …you doing?" Ahsoka asked between gasps.

"I told you, you have to face the consequences of your actions. After all, you did give yourself to me remember? Just as I gave myself to you."

Ahsoka's lekku turned a bright blue.

"I…remember"

Barriss had to admit, Ahsoka looked so cute when she was put at a disadvantage. She then moved her tongue from Ahsoka's neck down to her chest. Ahsoka couldn't stop moaning and wiggling under Barriss. Barriss was happy with Ahsoka's movements, then she began to suck gently on her breasts. Ahsoka let out a loud moan.

"Cute" Was all Barriss managed to say, then she continued. "Now be a good girl and don't move."

Barriss let go of Ahsoka's wrists and caressed both her breasts in each hand. Ahsoka moaned even more running her hands though Barriss's hair again. They were both in the moment now. Every action was out of instinct, no one needed to ask permission or stop to ask if it was okay.

Ahsoka sat up and held Barriss close, Barriss sat on top of Ahsoka so that they were both facing one another. Ahsoka pulled Barriss closer and began to run her hands over Barriss's breasts. Barriss threw her head back and hugged Ahsoka closer. They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled before Ahsoka got up and put Barriss back on the bed.

"You look a little hot, let me fix that for you." Smirked Ahsoka as she unzipped the long dress Barriss wore. Barriss stood there in her under clothes half blushing in the dark room. Ahsoka merely smiled. "Perfect"

She then took Barriss by her hips and pulled her on top of her. Both girls smiled as their lips came closer until they finally met. Barriss couldn't help but move her hand in between Ahsoka's legs, it was likewise with Ahsoka as her hand moved to Barriss's butt. They continued to caress each other until the room began to get hot.

"It's so hot in here," said Ahsoka.

"Well that's because you're still practically dressed my sweet. Here, now let me fix that for you." Barriss smirked as she took off Ahsoka's skirt and tights. "Feel better?"

"Much"

They both smiled again then continued to caress one another. They shared a long passionate kiss. Both girls held each other close and their tongues fought. Barriss finally broke the kiss and said some surprising words to Ahsoka.

"Please me. Now." Ahsoka's eyes widened, this was a look she hadn't seen from Barriss in ages, and Barriss was desperate for Ahsoka's touch.

Ahsoka smiled then reached down and felt Barriss, "You're soaking wet…good."

Ahsoka was gentle as she handled Barriss, after all, it has been a while since their last encounter. The sensation grew as Ahsoka pushed her fingers deeper inside Barriss. She couldn't help but moan loudly as Ahsoka pleased her body.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Ahsoka asked as she looked upon Barriss's face.

"N...no. I…It feels so…good." Barriss managed to get out.

Ahsoka smiled and continued on.

"Ahsoka, I …m…more, I need more!"

"As you wish Barriss my dear" Ahsoka said with another smile as she plunged more fingers into Barriss with such force that she let out a loud scream. Ahsoka stopped for a moment worried that she might have hurt her.

"Barriss are you okay? Did I hurt you!?"

"N...n...no Ahsoka, please continue. You're making me feel so good right now."

"Okay, just let me know if I'm starting to hurt you." Barriss gave a slight nod and Ahsoka continued to finger Barriss deeper and faster.

"Ah...Ahso...Ahsoka! I…can't handle...ANYMORE! I'm going to...I'm going to-"

Just then Ahsoka stopped and gently pulled her fingers out.

"Wh...Why did you stop?"

Ahsoka smiled, "Because it's not quite time for that my dear. Don't want you falling asleep on me this early."

Ahsoka crawled over Barriss and kissed her again very passionately. Barriss grabbed Ahsoka's breasts and rubbed them against her own. The two girls moaned loudly in pleasure and Ahsoka began to kiss Barriss more violently than ever before. Suddenly Barriss pushed herself up and on top of Ahsoka.

"Your turn" Barriss said with a smirk that sent a chill throughout Ahsoka's body. Barriss started by taking the remaining clothing off of Ahsoka.

"There, now nothing can get in my way." Barriss ran her tongue over Ahsoka's exposed body. She loved the way the young Togruta moved underneath her. Her moans were short and cute but that wasn't quite enough for Barriss, she wanted to make Ahsoka scream this time. Ever so gently and slowly Barriss moved lower and lower down Ahsoka's body, tracing the white markings upon her body with her tongue. Ahsoka lightly moaned at every action that was taking place. Barriss continued moving down until she reached what she wanted most of all.

"Are you ready for this my sweet?" whispered Barriss as she forced her tongue deep inside Ahsoka. Ahsoka threw her head back in pleasure and let out a very loud moan. Barriss smiled then continued to force herself deeper and deeper into Ahsoka. The Togruta moaned and cringed as she clawed at the sheets.

"B...Barriss! I...I can't take anymore! You're going to make me o...orgasm!"  
And, just like Ahsoka did, Barriss stopped and gently pulled her tongue out of Ahsoka.

"Barriss...w...why did you stop?"

Barriss smiled and replied "See? It isn't funny to do things like that."

Ahsoka was a little angry at Barriss so she used to force to lift Barriss from the bed and pin her against the wall.

"Oh I see how it is," smiled Ahsoka, "Naughty girl, now I'll have to punish you."

Ahsoka called Barriss's lightsaber to her hand and she ignited it.

"Ahsoka! What are you doing!?" Ahsoka kept on smiling and swung the lightsaber, cutting the rest of Barriss's clothes from her body.

"There we go. Now, why don't we both do this together?"

"T...together?"

"Yeah, together, so we can both have a good night's sleep."

Ahsoka walked over to Barriss and embraced her in her arms. The two girls looked one another in the eyes and instinctively moved their hands to touch each other. Both girls threw their heads back in unison. They moaned loudly together and embraced each other closer so that their breasts rubbed up against one another.

"Ah...Ahsoka! I...I'm going to-"

"I...I am too!"

They both thrusted deeper and harder into one another.

"At the same time," said Ahsoka.

"O…Okay!"

Both girls were so into the moment, the room was hot and the night was fading. In a few hours the light would return, but that didn't matter to either of them. What mattered the most was the moment that was happening right now. Right now, this was the most important moment in their lives. The war was nothing but a memory, the Separatists didn't exist, and neither did the Jedi Order and its rules. No what mattered was that these two were together, in their most natural forms, and they belonged to one another.

"1...2..." Ahsoka counted down, the moment was rising, the girls were moaning louder than ever. Barriss felt like she could die right now. It seemed as though this was lasting forever. She couldn't hold it any longer.

"THREE!" screamed Ahsoka as both girls shot their heads back and let everything out screams, moans and all. The two fell to the floor, exhausted and out of breath. After a few moments Ahsoka managed to pick herself up off the floor. She looked down at Barriss and saw that she still did not have the strength to get up. With what little power she had left Ahsoka managed to lift Barriss from the floor and laid her on the bed. She didn't put the covers over her because the room was still hot. Ahsoka ran a hand over Barriss's forehead and kissed it.

"Good night Barriss." Ahsoka turned to leave back to her own room because she was exhausted.

"No, Ahsoka" a faint voice called. Ahsoka stopped.

"Please, stay with me my sweet."

Ahsoka turned around and Barriss motioned for her to lay next to her. Ahsoka didn't hesitate. She laid beside Barriss and put her arm around her. Barriss snuggled closer to Ahsoka and closed her eyes.

"You're heart sounds beautiful"

Ahsoka gave a light chuckle. "You make my heart beautiful. It beats just for you."

Barriss smiled, "I love you Ahsoka. Thank you for this wonderful night. Good night my sweet."

Ahsoka kissed Barriss's cheek, "I love you too Barriss. I hope you can forgive me, and you're welcome. Good night my dear."

"I forgive you" said Barriss's sleepily as she slowly fell alseep.

Ahsoka stayed up for a few more moments just to make certain that Barriss was fully asleep. Before falling asleep herself she took one last look at Barriss and smiled. She was so beautiful, so peaceful. There was no way that she would let Barriss go. Ahsoka's eyes grew heavy and with that last thought in her mind Ahsoka held Barriss in her arms and soon fell asleep as well. 'The thought of you is enough to make me happy.'


End file.
